Akira
"Stand behind me and I shall protect you. Stand beside me and I shall respect you. But stand against me and I shall defeat you." AKIRA [ uh - keer - uh ] I N F O R M ∆ T I O N S T ∆ T I S T I C S L I K E S & D I S L I K E S Howling Star Gazing Water Battling Sparring Killing Blood Moose Elk Her Pack/Tribe/Clan ________________________ Honey Rabbits Backtalk Disrespect Weakness Confusion Attitude Drama Tight Spaces Physical Connections (When others touch her unless family) P E R S O N ∆ L I T Y Akira is very sadistic. She will kill anything in her path and will be prepared to fight for her family at any given time. She can off very rude but that the way she is, as she was raised to be sympathetic. WIP B ∆ C K S T O R Y In a cave not far from the Evergreen Forest, four wolves lay hopeless in the dark. Out of those four, two pups lay between the paws of a female, who looked up at her mate in distress. "We're almost there, Akai.", the male reassured her. "How're they doing?" The female lifted her paws, revealing the two alabaster pups. The pups gave excited squeals, then rolled off their mother's paws in horseplay. The female pup gave a shake before turning to her mother. She then looked up at her father, her eyes wide with adventure. "Where are we going, father?" The male craned his neck down to lick the white pup's silky pelt. "Somewhere safe, Akira." The alabaster pup tilted her head confused, but continued to bounce in excitement along with her brother. They didn't know what was going on, nor the dangers their parents tried so desperately to conceal them from. The crunching of dead leaves sounded from outside the small cave. The male, known as Valira, the father of Akira and the other pup, Apollo, perked his ears, his nose twitching as he scented the air. His eyes broaden, then he looks down at the pups. "Someone's here..." Akira looked up at him. "Whose here father?" Valira looked at his mate, Akai. "Hide them, now". Akira and Apollo were swept up into the air by their tails, then plopped under their mother's paws, hidden in the shadows of Akai's casting. Akira peeked through a small crack between her mother's legs, looking at her father, who had been confronted by a black masculine twice his size. "What do you want? Can't you leave us in peace!" The black canine gave a chuckle, so sudden it made Akira and Apollo jump. "What do I want? Oh, Valira. Don't you already know what I want?" Akira gave a shudder. The masculine's voice was so sharp it pierced her eardrums. She turned to her brother, who was pressing onto his mother's legs in hope to see who it was. Valira spoke up and repeated, "What do you want, Haya?" The masculine gave a growl, which echoed throughout the cave. He turned to look at the small pups. He found their scents. "Them." Akira gave a shake in fear. The masculine turned back to Valira. "And to see what your insides look like!" The masculine leaped at Akira's father, who had drawn back just in time. He hit the masculine with a donkey-kick, sending him crashing to the ground. As Haya began to stand slowly, Valira turned to Akai. "All of you, go. Run and hide." He gave his mate a lick on her forehead, then turned to Akira. "Father-?" She gave a shaky yelp. Valira licked Akira's forehead, his cerulean eyes tearing. "I love you, my precious warrior. My precious, Akira" He then turned to Apollo, performing the same loving ritual. "Watch over each other, I love you." Their father was suddenly dragged from his hindquarters by Haya, deep gashes created in his back. "RUN!" He yelped. Akira was suddenly lifted from the ground, her scruff between her mother's jaws. Apollo was lifted as well, the two pups crashing into each other in the tight clench. Then, Akai began to run. The sound of Valira and Haya battling began to fade slowly as they created distance. Akai making sharp turns and leaping over rocks and fallen trees, the pups were bouncing in Akai's grasp. Yelping in slight pain and worry, Akira perked her ears and lifted her nose. Her mother was moving too fast. She couldn't pick up a sound or scent of her father. Then, a bloodcurdling yowl came from the direction of their cave. Akira gave a shudder, and her mother perked her ears. The sound of paw steps thudded in the shadows of the trees. Akai turned to the sound in hope. "V-valira?" There was no response. Akira squinted her eyes to see but could see only the dark shadows. Then, yellow eyes lit in the shadows, leaving only the opticals visible. "Guess again". The creature's familiar voice boomed through the trees and into Akira's ears. Akai's eyes broaden, and she dropped the pups quickly, sending her plummeting to the ground hard. "Run, both of you!" Akai's once soft, silky voice was now hoarse and full of terror. "Run, and don't stop until you find somewhere safe!" the pups obeyed and began thudding their paws against the dirt terrain. Akira heard her mother's yelps, then utter silence. She halted, kicking up dust as she slid sideways. Apollo kept running, far beyond the forest trees and out of sight. "Apollo!" cried Akira in distress. She turned her head to the direction of which she left her mother. There was no scent. There was no sound. There was only... silence. Akira began to shake uncontrollably, terror and worry flowing through her. She sprinted back to the spot, only to find her mother dead, resting against the bloody terrain in eternal sleep. "Mother? Father?" Akira gave a soft, quiet whisper. Akira's ears dropped, and pinned against her head. Where was she to go? Who was she to trust? "Father!" She yelped out once more. Unfortunately, there came a reply from the trees. Haya slinked out from the shadows in front of Akira. "I am your new father, dearest Akira. You will make a fine warrior, yes you will." Too paralyzed to move, Akira watched Haya trot triumphantly to her and lifted her by the scruff. Akira shuddered between Haya's jaws. She had no plan to escape. How would she live now, without her family to guide her? Her eyes filled with fear as Haya padded through the forest, and finally into the shadows, Akira stiff in his unbreakable grasp. '18 moons later...' "And if you see anyone near our borders?" Haya growled into Akira's ear. Akira, who had grown into the strongest warrior of her Pack and into a full grown adult, gave a growl in return. "I kill them." Haya gave a yip of excitement. "Correct! Now, your training has turned you into an unstoppable killer. Go on your patrol and make your father proud." Akira gave a growl and stood, her mouth by Haya's ear, whispering into it. "You will never be my father" She bounded away before Haya could give a reply or scolding. Continuing on beyond the shadows of the dead forest, Akira ran along a river bend. After a few minutes, she caught onto a strong scent, a familiar, strong scent. Bounding from her position, she sprinted towards the aroma. Catching a glimpse of white flash in her peripheral vision, she halted, scanning the forest. Nothing. She was suddenly knocked from her paws, pushed against the ground by equal weight. She bellowed, regaining her stance and glared into the canine before her. "Who are you!?" she bellowed in intimidation. "Who are you?" the canine growled in response. Akira's eyes widened in astonishment at the male's familiar pelt. "Apollo!?"